She's mine, and I am His
by Heyyyy101
Summary: Gale breaks up with Katniss. Katniss goes to Peeta. Gale goes running back to Katniss and tries to get her back. Who'll win?
1. The Screams

**PEETA'S POV**

_Every night, I hear Katniss and Gale fighting in their relationship. Nice relationship I guess. Well, I can't stop eavesdropping. Every night, I hear "what's wrong with you?" or "what to do you want me to do?" But most importantly I hear the name "Madge"_

I finally wake from a sleepless night. Its 12pm already… Geez. _Brrr,_ It's raining and I hear someone screaming, I think that's what woke me up. I decide to drag myself to my bedroom window and when I finally look. I see Katniss screaming in the rain.

I knew it! That voice is so familiar… like how she wailed about Prim's death. Prim. She's everything to her. Then I notice_, _the screams are deathly quiet now. How long has she been screaming? I look again at the window, I still see Katniss but she's lying on the ground, she screamed her head off till she fainted! I panic. I get my rain boots and one big umbrella, I sprint out into the rain not caring if I get wet, I sweep Katniss into my arms, I open the umbrella and quickly sprint back into my house.

I'm so perplexed on what's going on! _What happened? WHAT HAPPENED! _ I want to wake Katniss up and just scream into her face "WHAT HAPPENED?" Wait, No. That's just harsh. It will be too hard for her to process at the events that's happening. I don't know what to do. I lay Katniss on my couch, I get the most comfy comforter I have and I lay it on her. I prepare the hot choco mix but I haven't added the hot water, so it won't get cold. I bake some cheesy buns and now, I wait then I ask myself, "Now what?"


	2. The Explanation

**PEETA'S POV**

In about 2 hours, Katniss wakes up. I quickly put on the hot water and I get a tray and put the hot choco and 2 cheesy buns in, I set it aside on the coffee table in front of her till I get distracted " Where am I? " Katniss asks. I don't answer. She studies the place while she takes a bite of one of the cheesy buns I baked and she quickly gets that she's in my place. I sit next to her, then she tries to sit up, I tell her to just lie down but she quickly wrapped her arms around me and said "Me and Gale are over."

"What" I ask in a shocked tone

"Gale and I broke up last night and he left this morning, he ran off because-" her voice trails off and she sound like she's choking up. I start to wrap my arms around her too. I let her rest on me while I try to rock her so that she'll calm down. Her face is buried on my chest while she clenches the back of my shirt. She seems to stop crying. Then I ask her, "Are you ready now?" She nods on agreement. She takes a deep breath and says "Gale ran off for Madge" I could hear her choking up again. So I rocked her again and again

"It's okay. No more explaining for you." I say. She nods  
"I'm exhausted" she says  
"You want to sleep in my room?" I ask

"Yeah, but I need someone beside me… will you?" she asks. I nod in agreement. I sweep her into my arms and I start walking. She starts to object but I just keep on walking. I lend some of my warm clothes to Katniss but I had to go out of the room. Why not the bathroom? Katniss signals me that I could go back into the room. I nod to Katniss that she could lie down on the bed now. We're wrapped around each other like before.

"Thanks" Katniss says  
"My pleasure" I say. Katniss kisses my cheek and she quickly dozes off. I can't help but smile. I got to admit I still have a little flame of feeling for her.

So this is me, remembering those horrible memories about the Hunger Games. I turn to look at Katniss. She's as pink as a new born baby. I haven't seen one but that's what everyone tells me. She's so… dazzling. She reminds me of an orchid hanging in the air. I start stroking her hair, to calm her down even more. But she starts screaming "Gale! Gale!" she starts kicking and punching the air. I start to wake her up "Katniss! It's not real" I say. I shake her up awake. I shoot her a worried look. A very worried look, trying to tell her with my eyes, _"What happened?"_ She seems to get it. She replies me with "I hate him"

**KATNISS'S POV**  
_"I hate you Gale! I hate you Gale!"  
_"Katniss! Katniss! It's not real" I could feel Peeta trying to wake me up. I wake up. I start to squint my eyes as the light reflects his golden hair. Those blue eyes. Those worried blue eyes. It's like it's telling me to speak up. Like what he said. Enough explaining for me so in 3 words I explain everything "I hate him" I say. His eyes turn from worried to shock. I shoot him a serious look as if I'm trying to hold back the tears. Peeta starts to hug me. I wanted to stay strong but I start burying his face on his chest. I start breakdown into tears once again. How did I become so weak? Peeta tells me that none of this is my fault. I seemed to calm me down a little, after about 2 minutes I decide to stop.  
"I know! Let's go to the woods!" Peeta insists. I go pale, really pale. Peeta is going in the woods with me? He's no good in the woods! The last time he tried to go hunting with me, He's as noisy as ever! _What a wonderful idea, Peeta_! I say sarcastically in my mind.  
"Are you sure?" I ask frailly to Peeta. He nods in agreement. I start to reason with him but he just says "10am, Okay?" I just nod and we head back so sleep. Then I start thinking, _This is too much of a place that's written Gale all over it."_


	3. That moment

**Reviews? :D**

* * *

_Flashbacks. So many flashbacks. Too much memories. No, stop it Katniss, you'll breakdown like a baby again. No more please._

We're finally in the woods.  
I look back and I see Peeta at my back, noisy as ever. I start to chuckle. Peeta just smiles back. Peeta trips and I start to crack up.

"Old habits die hard, Heheh." Peeta says, I start to help him up.  
"Come on, I'll show you the lake I used to go to with my Father when I was a kid." I say, He nods in agreement. After quite awhile of walking, we finally reach the lake. _Ahh_ I think. I could smell water lilies and fresh shrubs all over again. Peeta signals me to sit next to him. "Nice spot" I tell him. We're leaning on a willow tree, It's so peaceful, but I don't want to doze off, I didn't come here to sleep!  
"Katniss." Peeta taps my shoulder. "Can you explain now what happened between you two? But, if you don't want, it's alright" He says  
"No, it's okay." I say I take a deep breath before I start telling. "It was 3 or 4 nights ago when I figured it all out. I could explain why Gale always arrives home late. Every night, after he's done working, he takes a long visit to Madge, giving all the pleasure she wants. When I ask him why he always arrives home late he just says that there's a problem in the mines." I feel my throat closing. _No_ I say to myself. I'm not going to cry. Instead, I start to stare at a katniss plant. I remember my Dad saying "If you find yourself, you'll never starve!" Then something disrupts my train of thoughts, my face is soaked. Peeta splashed water on my face.  
"Why are you so glum Ms. Everdeen?" Peeta says. We engage into a water fight. We're laughing. We're laughing like idiots. I think I know how to get back to him; I fill my empty game bag with water. Peeta starts running up a hill. I chase him. He's cornered. This will be the most memorable thing that I've done to Peeta ever. "Katniss, I know you don't want to do this!"  
Peeta says. I chuckle. I drop the water on top of Peeta's head. He's drenched, really, drenched. I start to crack up. I start to lose my balance from all the laughing. I start to fall. Peeta tries to catch me, but he ended up falling too. We go rolling down the hill and I land on top of him. We're both giggling; I still can't get over the water fight thingy. Light strikes directly on Peeta's blonde hair and his eyes are like diamonds. Dazzled, I stare at him. He's so… beautiful.  
"Katniss, are you alright?" He asks. Still speechless, I reply, with a kiss. It's not the stir in chest feeling but way better. Though my eyes are closed, I could see fireworks, my heart is beating so fast like there's no tomorrow. It feels… great. When I release, I see Peeta smiling with his eyes. We both sit up.  
"Katniss. Thank you." Peeta says  
"For what?" I ask  
"Thank you for this moment." Peeta says and smiles. We both head back. But, we don't engage in any conversation. We go our separate ways, we say our goodbyes and we go back to our on houses.


	4. Was that right or wrong?

**Sorry if I changed the format! I don't want it to look short. Reviews? :D p.s. This is not the ending! **

* * *

**KATNISS'S POV**

I enter into my house, I shut the door, I go back into my room, I shut the lights, and it's about 2:15 pm now. Wow, we've been there for 4 hours already. Hm, doesn't seem

like it. But somehow I'm exhausted, physically and emotionally exhausted, so I take a long nap.

I dream back to what happened to me and Peeta in the woods. That woke me up. I know Gale and I just broke up and that kiss… I can't seem to sort it out into the wrong or

right sections. Maybe it was wrong… but why does it feel so right? Should I be feeling this for Peeta already? Is this l love? No. NO. I don't want to seem like a hunter for

love… Maybe I should go talk to him right now, Instead of lying here in bed, or should I give it a few more days? I think I rather go to the latter part. I shut my eyes again

and I think._ Does Peeta feel the same?__  
_

**PEETA'S POV**

_I couldn't sleep right from all the thinking, and it's daylight._

What is Katniss trying to prove? I thought my feeling for her was just a little flame but I guess the _Girl on Fire_ ignited it again. _That kiss, _it seems so surreal. What should I

do? Barge into Katniss's room and say _Hey Katniss! Remember when you kissed me yesterday. It felt great. Do you love me? _OF COURSE NOT. That would be so... STUPID.

What should I do? _Damn._ I'm so confused. Maybe I should call her... or should do it face to face? Ugh. I can't believe I've got the guts to do this anyways. Okay, I'll call her

to come outside to talk face to face. Okay, here I go.

*ring ring*  
"Hello?" Katniss says  
"Hey, Katniss... it's Peeta"  
"Oh! Erm... hey." She replies  
"Okay Katniss, We need to talk. I'll meet you outside in about 10 minutes, Okay?" I just spit out  
"Uh, Yeah... sure." Katniss says. We both hang up.

**KATNISS'S POV**

_Why does he have to do this? _I look outside the window and I see him going down the hall, I guess, preparing. _Preparing. _I got to prepare! I go sprinting down to my room,

I take a quick shower, I dress myself into under dresses, I wear a green plain shirt and denim shorts. I braid my hair like how I always braid it. I take a peek at the

window, he just came out. I go running down the stairs, I wear my pinchy boots and I head out. Peeta smiles

"Hey" he says  
"Hey" I reply. "You wanted to talk about something?"  
"Oh yeah right. We need to talk about the kiss." he says  
"Erm. Y-yeah. Sure." I feel uneasy. I feel uneasy.  
"Katniss. Please. Don't hold back." Peeta shoots me a serious look.  
"Peeta. I've been feeling things okay? I've been feeling things that I'm not even sure I should feel. I don't know. I DON'T KNOW! I'm so confused!" I bark

I look back. In start choking up...AGAIN. Peeta holds my shoulder "I know" he says. I immediately jerk back. I bury my face into my hands. I rest my head on Peeta's

shoulder. "You don't understand what I'm going through." I say. I cry even more. "But I do." Peeta says. I look at him directly on his crystal blue eyes. I start to power

back into my house. First of all, I don't deserve him, Like what Haymitch said and it's too early in the morning for me to cry. It's like 8am or so. I feel Peeta's arms grab me

on my waist. His pull is so strong that I could hear the air going past me and me going towards Peeta. He makes me face him and he kisses me. I feel satisfaction. "I'm not

letting you go this time." Peeta says. I quickly wrap my arms around me. I feel him wrap his arms around me too. I guess my question has its answer, Peeta does feel the

same.

* * *

Two weeks passes and me and Peeta are officially together. He loves me. I love him. What could get any better?


	5. He's back and I feel defenseless

**Falala. Sorry, if it looks short. I can't help it TT_TT Reviews? Thank you squirtlepokemon215 and ASimpleObsession for the reviews! :DD**

* * *

Me and Peeta are having the best of time. We're celebrating our 3rd year Anniversary, we're doing so great. I've even forgot everything about Gale. I just came home from

The Hob, you know, to visit Greasy Sae. Once I step in the house, Peeta's there standing next to a huge green cake that he frosted. He frosted the woods, bow and arrows

and it says there, "Happy Anniversary, I LOVE you!" The "O" is a heart. I can't help it, I tear up. I go running to Peeta, I jump, he catches me and we simultaneously bang

our lips together. I wrap my legs around him like a kid sleeping on his/her parent. I start to caress his face. "Thank you... so much!" I say. Peeta smiles and this time he leans

in. When we finally release, he puts me down because we hear someone clapping. _Someone._ I think. _But we're the only ones here!_ When I turn around and look, I go pale,

I look to Peeta, and he seems like he's gonna attack anytime soon. The person who's clapping is Gale.

"Aww. Sweet of you people showing affection." Gale says  
"What are you doing here?" I bark  
"You know, getting my lady-" Peeta cuts him off by saying "Gonna hurt Katniss again?"  
"You didn't let me finish...baker" Gale says. Peeta looks furious. "Don't you ever call him that!" I hiss  
"Whatever. I'm gonna get Katniss back okay _Peeta?_" Gale says.

Peeta pushes me to his back. What the heck is Gale still doing here anyways? And... on our anniversary! I could feel hatred building up on me.

"I thought you were with Madge?" I hiss  
"She left me." Gale says  
"And why?" I stammer  
"Because, she couldn't believe that I was two-timing with you and she said she couldn't do that to you...Her loss" Gale shruugs  
"So you came back to Katniss?" Peeta shouts. "Well She's mine!"  
"And I am his so just get out of here!" I shout also.  
"Okay, okay. But remember this Katniss, I will do whatever it takes to break you two." He says. He steps out and he's gone. I start choking up.  
"Katniss, it's gonna be okay." Peeta says. I wrap my arms around him.  
"Peeta. Please. Promise me. Whatever he does to me, because, I could see his eyes targeting me. Please be there." I beg to Peeta, I start to clench the back of his shirt. "I promise." He says. I could feel him stroking my hair, I feel safe, but still... scared.

We finally release each other. We go upstairs hand in hand. We reach my room. It's about 4pm now. I ask Peeta if we could take a nap. He nods in agreement.

"I'm pretty exhausted." he says. We start to doze of immediately. I hear that wonderful rhythmical sound of his heart once again. Before he blacks out, I kiss his cheek.

"I'm so sorry." I say. He smiles with his eyes shut and he kisses my forehead. In a few minutes I black out too. Hoping that there will be no nightmares.


	6. You Took Me by Suprise

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! Read it, my friend thought me the better format. Sorry newbie here. Reviews? I promise you, its easier to read now. :D**

* * *

I'm_ in Peeta's house._

_I immediately see Gale and Peeta. Peeta looks betrayed._

_He starts to approach me, I smile and I put my arms out to hug him. But, he doesn't look happy._

"_Why, Katniss? WHY?" He shouts. He starts going mad. He pushes me out of his way and he starts breaking everything he sees. _

_Just before I could reach him, he slams the door shut causing some off the glass to break and one small piece cuts my cheek. What did Gale do to him?_

_I start screaming his name, "Peeta! Peeta! Don't go!" I start breakdown into tears._

_I see in the corner of my eye, I see Gale laughing his head off. I look to him with my teary eyes, looking at him actually with disgust written all over my face._

_My tears of sorrow turned into tears of terror when Gale turns into a mutt, similar to the ones on the 74th Hunger Games. "PEETA!" I shout "Come back, please…" my voice softer this time._

"Come back Peeta!" I flail my arms around.

"Katniss, Wake up!" Peeta shakes me. Peeta's shakes that tried to wake me up were not the thing that motioned me to wake up. It was still the nightmares.

I fling myself around Peeta. I was so frightened to lose him. The more I think about it, I start clenching the back of Peeta's shirt. As if I was holding on so that I wouldn't fall.

"Stay with me." I say, clenching Peeta's shirt more.

"Always." He says. I could hear his lips separating, forming into a smile. That's one benefit. At least I don't have to look up.

We head down for breakfast, in the state of events; I think Peeta thinks that what I don't need now if a kiss. But that's what I desperately need now. _Right now, this moment._

Peeta decides that he will cook some omelets and I just head to the microwave to heat the soup that Greasy Sae left for us.

The heating only takes 30 seconds. So I lay it out on the table.

I sit and I bury my face on the table. _Peeta, I need you._ Here, I am, hoping Peeta will come to my misery.

After 2 minutes, Peeta comes. _Finally._

__"Katniss..." Peeta says

"What?" Ugh. He's worried.

I could hear him get a chair and sits next to me. "Look, you can't-" his voice cuts when he takes me by the shoulders and makes me face him.

He looks dazzled. He scans my face until he meets my eyes. "Hide...forever..." he continuous but his voice softer.

I could see him, longing for my lips. I long for his lips too. _Seduce._ That's the only thing I could think of.

I wet my lips, I slightly bite my lip. _What else._ That's all I could think of. I'm too slow, so he snaps back into reality. _Great._

We continue on eating our breakfast. I get a glimpse of him staring at me. I blush. I hear Peeta chuckle, he must have noticed.

We finally finished eating breakfast and we head to couch.

We sit on the couch, Peeta's arm automatically puts his arm around me and I lay my head on his shoulder.

It's deathly quiet in here. _Should I make the first move?_ I ask myself. _Yes._

I stand up, and Peeta seems to be confused, I grab his shirt and pull him to me so that our lips would meet.

Finally, it feels like heaven to kiss Peeta once again. It's full of passion, fiery passion.

I let him take charge of me now. He lifts me up, I wrap my legs around him. He supports it and pins me to the wall.

He starts gently. He kisses me on the neck, going up until he finds my lips. I release a moan which sets him off wild.

I feel his tongue slither inside. It's brushing my tongue, begging for me to play with it. I respond with it anyways.

I release and I tell him that I'll take charge now.

I caress his face as I stare into his crystal blue eyes.

I cup my hands at the back of his head and I push him toward me and I kiss him. I slither my tongue and we play together. It feels wonderful.

We release gasping for air. We go back and sit on the couch. "That was the best kiss we've had so far." Peeta says

I laugh a little.

"Katniss..." Peeta calls once again

"Yeah?" I respond

"I love you so much, you make me feel like I'm the luckiest man on Earth." Peeta says

I fling myself to him and I feel my face burning. "I love you too, Peeta"

He smiles. There's so much mixed emotions are stirring inside of me. Happiness, joy, longing, love and approving. I approve. I do love him.

I look to the time, it's 12pm. I better go to the woods and hunt.

I say my goodbye to Peeta and head for the woods. Maybe, I'll visit Greasy Sae. Peeta just tells me to go back at 4. We have a date.

_4_ _hours past..._

I get home and Peeta says that He'll meet me at the balcony.

Peeta looks striking. He's wearing a plain grey shirt and a leather jacket over it, dark jeans and black leather shoes. Stunning.

I go hurry up upstairs. I take a quick shower, I find something that suits my character. I let my hair down, I wear a plain strapless orange beach dress. Orange like the sunset. Peeta will love it. I wear normal flats. The dress is long enough to cover my feet.

I head over to the balcony. I gasp in astonishment. It's a table fit for two. There are dandelion petals around the table and on it too.

"This is beautiful, Peeta" I say.

"You're beautiful too." Peeta smirks.

He motions me to the my seat. Like a gentleman. He pulls my seat and stuff whatever men do.

Peeta prepared my favorite. Lamb stew with dried plums.

After eating, Peeta asks me to slow dance with him.

He turns on the music, he takes me by the waist with one hand and his other and holding my hand. I put one hand on his shoulder and my hand entwined with his other hand. I rest my head on his shoulder

We ask each other questions while we slow dance. "Katniss, do you know that I love you?" Peeta asks

"Of course. If you didn't, we wouldn't be together and, and, we wouldn't be together." I say

"One last question." Peeta says. He lets me go. He kneels on one knee and I clap my hands on my mouth when I see a ring.

The ring is beautiful, There's a diamond on the middle and small diamonds that are surrounding it.

"Katniss Everdeen. Will you spend the rest of your life-"

"YES! YES I WILL!" I cut him off because of excitement.

Peeta sweeps me off my feet and we bang our lips simultaneously. He presses his forehead on mine "You'll be Katniss Mellark soon." he whispers

"I love you, so much." I say

"I love you too." Peeta says. We bang our lips once again. I slide my tongue and Peeta responds immediately. I think that, _Wait, I need to this right. I'm gonna get married soon anyways._

I tell Peeta that we need to take it slow. That we're getting married anyways.

He seems to understand me. We head back inside and we cuddle in each others arms


	7. My Life is Perfect

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter! So review if you guys want me to continue the story or not! :D**

* * *

**KATNISS'S**** POV**

I wake up seeing the light shine through the window.

It reflects on Peeta's hair making his blue eyes even more gorgeous.

"Morning, beautiful." He smirks.

"Well...morning, handsome." I reply. _Two can play at that game. _I think.

Then I remember that he proposed to me yesterday.

I immediately direct my attention to my right ring finger.

_Yes._ I think to my self. _It is there._

I stare at it for quite awhile. It's just so...beautiful

I feel someone's arms envelope me. Of course, Peeta.

"I just love it when you do that." I say.

He lets out a small laugh.

He leans in. I don't hesitate to kiss back. _Never did._

His lips are like heaven. It's so soft and warm. It reminds me of the line _Here it's safe, Here it's warm._

Fiery passion takes over our lips. Not like the ones in the cave which was sweet and innocent.

I roll on top of him. I guess that's not bad.

His hands wonder around my back that makes me release a moan.

He pulls away when I made that moan. I frown at him.

"Well, don't make me lose control Katniss!" He exclaims.

I blush and then laugh. Peeta manages a smile. I'm not sure if my face is burning up because of laughter or because of my blushing.

"Oh. Katniss. I baked some cheese buns for you for breakfast. I'm just gonna retrieve some stuff from my house okay?" he says while he caresses my face,

I pout. "O-o-kay." I hesitate.

"Bye! See you soon." he says.

He starts to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" I shout.

He turns around and I start running after him.

I wrap my arms around him and I kiss him.

I decide to make it long so he won't go so easily.

He wraps his arms around my waist and he pulls me closer.

After minutes which seems like hours, we break away our lips, but not how we're wrapped around each other.

We press our foreheads toghether.

"I love you." I whisper to him.

"I love you too." he says

He gives me one last peck on the lips and he's gone.

I decide to take a shower.

After that, I start wearing my normal clothes and braid my hair.

I go downstairs and the first person I see is...Gale.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaim.

He doesn't answer. Instead, he goes off and he pins me to the wall.

"Remember? I'm gonna get you back?" He says.

"You can't!...are you going crazy?" I respond.

"Maybe?" he says.

He looks at the right and seems to notice my ring.

"Oh, you're engaged now?... that's...wonderful." He says sarcastically.

"Good thing you noticed." I hiss at him.

More pain surges at my wrists when he puts more pressure on my wrist to the thought of me being engaged.

He tries to kiss me, but I dodge it . He tries to kiss me again and I still dodge it.

I panic. I start to scream "PEETA! PEETA! PEETA!" It reminds me of the feast when I encountered Clove.

"Let's see if he could hear you." He says letting out a smirk.

**PEETA'S POV**

_Where is that darn paintbrush?. _I ask myself.

_PEETA!. _I hear a faint scream of my name. _Who the heck? _I ask myself another one.

When I finally realize the person, I drop my stuff and sprint to Katniss's house.

I mentally kick myself. _Of course!_ _Gale's there!_.

I kick the door open. _PEETA! _I hear it louder this time.

I go run to the living room and I see Katniss pinned to the wall.

**KATNISS'S POV**

_He's here! He's finally here._

"Peeta!" I shout in relief.

"Aw, your prince charming is here. Great."

I feel the intensity in his eyes. It kinda scares me.

In a blink I hear a thud and the next thing I see is Gale lying on the ground. _Bloody._

I rub my wrists. It hurts so much.

Then, I see Peeta clutching his head.

"Katniss, get out of here." he says.

"No." I tell him.

"Peeta, it's okay. I'm fine." I start to caress his cheek.

"We're getting married. Peeta, I love you." I kiss his cheek.

I think he snaps back to reality. "I will _always_ love you Katniss" he says.

We wrap each other in our arms. Then I smell something foul. It's Haymitch.

"Okay, what's all the ruckus about-Woah." he says

"Is that... Gale?" He asks. We both nod.

"What happened?" he asks.

"None of your business!" I hiss at him.

"Don't need to get mad, Sweetheart." Haymitch says.

"Well... what do you want me to do to him?" Haymitch asks.

"Send him to some district... and he's banned from district twelve." I say.

"Orders from the..." Haymitch says.

I sigh. "Orders from the...Mockingjay." I say.

Haymitch laughs. "Good to have our Mo-ck-in-gj-ay back." Haymitch messes with me. I punch his shoulder.

After the events of today, Peeta and I lay on the grass in the Meadow.

I close my eyes and I recite this on my mind;

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 20 years old. I was in the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. I was the Mockingjay. I killed Snow. There's no more Hunger Games. Gale became crazy and betrayed me. In a month, I'm gonna marry my Boy with the bread. My life is perfect._


	8. Gale in District 2

**Okay! Here's Chapter 8! Enjoy! :) Sorry it took me so long to write because it was so hard because I'm not much of a Gale fan but I hope you think it's nice!** **:D P.S. I can't of any names so, just go with it!**

* * *

**GALE'S**** POV **

_Katniss._ It's all I could think about. In fact, I feel l feel like a total idiot that I did those things to her. I'm an idiot. _RING! _First day on the job, I kinda feel pressured somehow.

I go over to my station which would be making of shotguns I think. Bombs maybe.

When I get to my station which I see an old man with grey hair and brown eyes with a small hint of freckles. _Or maybe it's age spots. I dunno. _I think. I also see a young lady with jet black hair, about my age I guess. She has golden eyes and her lips...almost red as blood. I scan my station and I somehow get flattered seeing my name 'Gale Hawthorne' made out of gold.

"Gale Hawthorne, right?" The old man says.

"Yes, sir." Obviously.

"Good. My name is Castone Lecvine and this lady here would be your tutor here till you get it all right." Castone says, pointing to the lady next to him.

"Ataline Sky." She says. "You can call me just...Atalie." she says with a hint of a small smile.

"Gale." I introduce while holding my hand out. But instead, she just nods.

"I'm just here to say what you'll do here. First, you are the second to the highest rank here without trying...but battling. We've seen your skills in 13 and we got some bombs that specifically says there; 'Production of Gale Hawthorne'. Second, You'll be making guns and choosing the solution for the bombs. Alright with that?" Castone says nodding to Ataline.

I nod, taking all the words he said.

Ataline motions me to my table leaving Castone to go somewhere behind a corridor.

"Mr. Hawthorne, a few tactics." she says.

She hand me three thick books. _A few huh._ I think.

One is called, 'Gun Making For Dummies'. The other one is called, 'Basic and Advanced Gun Making'. The last one is called, 'Know Your Bomb Solutions.'

Ataline starts grabbing scraps of metal and some kind of metal shaping. The ones with the silhouette and design of the gun.

I trail my eyes along her as she goes farther and farther ti'll i see a piece of paper drop down from her pocket.

I go pick it up and I debate to myself whether I give it or just stroll along and read like a little boy finding her big sister's diary. I go with the latter anyways.

I go open up the letter and read:

_Notes to self:_

_1.) Don't let Castone pick my new tutee._

_2.) Don't see too conspicuous to people. They might figure out how I feel about the new one._

_3.) Don't drop this._

_4.) I think the new one is kinda hot._

And that what hits me, the last I put down the paper and fold it up and put it where i found it, I see Ataline, jaw-dropped. I grin sheepishly.

"What the- Hey! This is none of your business!" Ataline shouts.

She turns away from me blushing, holding up the piece of paper to her chest.

"I feel the same way too you know. Your'e...not to bad yourself for a clumsy person like you." I tease.

She blushes even more.

"Wha-Whatever! You're dismissed!' She says.

Sweet. Free time for me.

I stroll along the places in District 2, I chuckle every time I remember what happened.

Coincidentally, I see her, sitting next to a lake. Her flowing black hair wandering at her back. I think she changed. A while ago she was wearing some conservative material and stuff and now she's wearing a grey sleeveless shirt tuck in to her dark blue pants and red heeled boots. She looks, sexy I guess.

I sit a distance from her, waiting for her next move, instead she sings a song:

___I remember tears streaming down your face_

___When I said, I'll never let you go__When all those shadows almost killed your light_

___I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

___But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_____Just close your eyes_

_____The sun is going down_

_____You'll be alright_

_____No one can hurt you no______w_

_____Come morning light_

___You and I'll be safe and sound._

___Don't-_

"Shit. Hey, there Ataline." I panic.

"Are you stalking me? WHAT DO YOU WANT? YOU ALREADY READ MY SECRET WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?" she yells.

"Wait- Why are _you_ so mad? Anyways?" I ask.

"Because you make me so confused!" She yells.

A few seconds after realization, she claps her hands over her mouth.

I sigh. I pull her by the waist and kiss her. First her couldn't stop fidgeting, after a moment, she relaxes and I could feel her loosen up her shoulders.

"You...too?" She asks.

"Yes, yes I do." I say.


	9. Wedding Preparation Part I

**Oh my gosh. So how'd y'all like the Gale chapter? I hope you did because it was super hard to write so I used that as an advantage, I put a sminch of humor in there. And here's me having another hard time, there's just so much ideas running into place but it sometimes crashes like this; BOOOM. IT SUCKS, IT SUCKS, TAKE IT OFF. But I had a fun time writing. I need to restore my imagination tank (credits to Patrick the Star.) Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

**KATNISS**** POV**

"Tomorrow's gonna be a big, big, big DAY!" Effie screams.

As Effie taps me on the shoulder saying the exact same words 4 years ago, I try to maintain composure. _Don't snap. Don't snap._

I see Peeta, dragging himself. Wait. What?. _Peeta? Dragging himself? Impossible. _I think to myself. I slip out the word 'wedding' then his head snaps up, he straightens his back and asks enthusiastically, "Effie! Nice to see you! So, how are we going to start the day?"

I give out a giggle. "Well, that was a change of mood, ain't that right Peeta?" I say. He sticks out his tongue in response.

"Actually, your wedding will be held next week, along the shore of the beach which I like to call "Pearl Beach" at district 4, agree?" Effie says.

Peeta and I look at each other with the grin in our faces. We look back to Effie and we both nod.

Then, there was running footsteps coming from outside, _Oh no. _

The door barges Flavius, Venia and of course, came Octavia shedding tears again. "Katniss! Peeta!" Octavia cries.

She gives us a bear hug I look at Effie and mouth the word 'help'. "Oh, uhm, Octavia that would be fine." Effie says.

"Oh right." Octavia says between sniffs.

Peeta's signaled to go to the bathroom next door to be 'polished'. He pecks my cheek goodbye and was assisted out of the room with his prep team.

"Oh Katniss dear, it's time for me to go to Haymitch's house, goodbye! See you later!" Effie says.

"Bye..." I say bluntly.

* * *

We start with them shaving me, up from the rusty parts of my eyebrows (which I like to call 'deal with it') down to my legs. I look at the mirror and as usual. I'm red, red as Haymitch's face when he's drunk.

They fill the tub with some kind of solution that stops hair growth on the body for a month or 2. I crinkle my nose at the smell, it smells like banana flavored medicine...and maybe a pinch of papaya there also.

I go drench myself in the solution. After 5 seconds, it stings! Stings like hell! I make my face look sour. " How does it feel, dear?" Flavius asks.

I look at him bitterly with my sour face, "How do I- What is this devil spawned which you call a solution?!" I snap.

"Sorry dear, but beauty takes some pain." he says while grabbing a towel and handing it to me.

As I get out of the tub Venia pat dries me and leaves. They said the would be back at 30 mins. but, I have to rinse it off after 5 minutes from now. Me. The shower. It's right next to me. "Beauty takes pain.." I copy Flavius's tone. "But I'm not asking for it..." I whisper to myself.

Suddenly an alarm clock goes off, I go shut it off in pain. There was a not attached at it saying; _Rinse Now._

I run to the shower, ignoring the pain that's tingling in every inch of me. I open the shower and I just drown myself in it. I sigh in pleasure as the pain goes away and the warmness takes over.

After what seems like forever, I get out of the shower, I grab a robe and wait for 20 more minutes.

Getting bored, I go into 'our' room, look for my ring and stare at it. A few minutes later, Peeta goes in with a grin on his face "Hiding too?" he asks. I smile and give him a nod then space out. Peeta gives out an awkward cough, I look and he opens his arms out for me. Without hesitation, I run into it resting my head on his chest. "Is there something wrong?" Peeta asks.

I don't answer.

He lets out a sigh, "Are you scared too?" he asks in a deep serious tone.

"What?" My eyes widen in disbelief and I look into his blue eyes.

"Are you scared too? Like, who knows what might happen after the wedding." Peeta says. "I mean think about it, would...it ever be the same?"

"Of course, it will." I say. "Actually, I don't know. I never really thought about it."

"Let's not think then." He says.

He grabs my chin and kisses me. I let him, he always takes my worries away. I wrap my arms around his neck to make sure every moment of this last.

We pull away breathless. That lightens my mood more, the taste of cinnamon runs right through me, from my skin to my bones.

We stare at each other for awhile both grinning till my prep team barges in. He pecks my cheek goodbye again and I follow my prep team with a huge stupid-looking grin on my face.

This is the time where they get serious. They've done my nails in top speed. My hair which the arranged it to a high bun with a few clumps of hair down and curled at the tips. My make-up with simple colors **(A/N****: I'm no good with make up hehe.) **

Then I go to the room that me and Peeta shares. There are at least 15 wedding gowns. I look at them with my face that says 'I can't wear all of these.' to them

They told me to pick my favorite 5. We tried on all that I picked but I chose the first one I tried on, the top part which ends to my chest was lace with flower designs, the cloth was silk that aligns to the way of my breasts are then the skirt was sparkly but not the modern sparkly but it shines just right with a top layer of lace also.

Venia paired it with with of course, white 3-inch high heeled shoes. _But, I might get away with it by wearing white converse instead._ I thought to my self.

30 minutes of photo shoots and I lock myself in my room and change to a simple red shirt and shorts. After another 30 minutes I shout "Peeta! Are they gone yet?"

"Yes! No go out here and eat your breakfast!" Peeta says in response.

I go out and he prepared eggs and bacon, cheesy buns, waffles and hot chocolate. I run down stairs because it smells great.

We both sit down gobbling up the food because we haven't eaten breakfast for 3 hours and it's like ten o' clock.

Peeta excuses himself from the table to pick up a letter that was on the floor. "It's for you." Peeta says.

I get it and open the letter and start reading, once I got the bottom my eyes widely open in surprise. "Who is it from?" Peeta asks.

"It's from Gale."


	10. Wedding Preparation Part II

**Hello there my duckies! (c) Teen Titans. How did you like the last chapter I made? *wiggles eyebrows* Sorry for the cliff hanger here's The Wedding Preparation Part II :) Oh, and virtual mustaches for you all!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait, writer's block and SCHOOL. STUPID STUPID SCHOOL.**

* * *

**KATNISS'S POV**_  
_

_Peeta excuses himself from the table to pick up a letter that was on the floor. "It's for you." Peeta says._

_I get it and open the letter and start reading, once I got the bottom my eyes widely open in surprise. "Who is it from?" Peeta asks._

_"It's from Gale."_

Peeta looks at me in shock. To show him proof, I read it to him.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I know you'll be devastated to read this but here's the thing, I'm sorry._

_ I understand that you can never forgive me for that. I'm sorry for trying to destroy __your beautiful relationship with Peeta._

_ It's that, after loosing you, it seemed like...my whole world revolved on you and only you. Remembering what we had, seemed like, a gift sent by God. _

_Every time__, I remember what I've done to you, all I could do was laugh at myself, punch myself, isolate myself and...cry._

_ It just made me remember the time when we were strolling down the beach. Remember when I said that when you find somebody else, I won't __interfere, I guess I was wrong, very wrong. I really don't know what came over me, except the fact I cheated on you and I'm also sorry for that._

_Just to inform you, I'm in district two now, and I've met someone, I promise, I changed. If I ever break her heart, cheat on her, hurt her, please. Just please break my __bones and slap some sense into me._

_I know this is really short. Something must've caught hold of my tongue._

_Remember, I still love you...as a friend. Stay safe. Have fun. Love Life._

_Sincerely, _

_Gale Hawthorne_

I look at Peeta, jaw-dropped. I feel a little sting on my eyes, as much as I don't want to cry...no, no more crying for me.

I stay silent while Peeta annoys me with his comforting words.

I could feel myself, longing to be free, I stand up, put on my boots and run to the forest.

Surprisingly, Peeta's not after me or even calling my name.

_Right leg in first, swing my body inside, left leg to go in last. _Same old routine.

I run to the old tree, find my bow and arrow and start shooting.

_One hit. Two hits. Three hits. Crrraaaccck. _

"Oh, shit." I say.

Out of my frustration, I accidentally broke my bow into two.

I scowl, throwing the bow that was once so important to me. I find a rock, sit on it, and well, what I do best, think.

_What do I do?_ I think to myself.

_Should I...invite him? Will Peeta be mad?_

"You should invite him...you know...to our wedding." a familiar voice says.

My head shoots up, I hastily stand up, brush away some hair in my face and ask, "Peeta?"

He just smiles at me, gives me a small nod, though, I see slight hesitation in his eyes.

"Uh-You should invite him and all because, his letter sure took a toll on us." He says with more confidence in his voice.

Not hesitating, I wrap my arms around his neck and whisper "Thank you, thank you so much."

He brings a hand up my back and starts patting it. then he whispers "Can I get a kiss?"

I snort, "I'm saving that for next week. No resisting!"

He pouts then gives me a chuckle, "Fine, two can play at that game."

With that we walk home, enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

Once we arrive home I go directly to the telephone and dial Effie's phone number.

***Ring Ring***

_"Hello? May I know who it this?"_

"Hey Effie, it's me, Katniss."

_"Oh! Hello there darling! Is there something you need?"_

"Uhh, yeah. Can you add one of the recipients; Gale Hawthorne, please?"

_"Oh! Sure! I see you guys made up already? That's good."_

"Yeah, long story, okay, Bye Effie thanks a lot!"

_"No problem dearie, see you on Friday!"_

"Friday? What fo-"

***Dial tone***

"Peeta! What are we gonna do on friday!?"

* * *

**EHE. Sorry for the short and boring chapter! I'll make sure to make the chapter much much better next time! EHE. Till we meet again! ~(^_^)~**


	11. The Wedding

**OMG GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS. It's summer here in our country and I was enjoying my time so I kind of...slacked off. EHE, but not only that! I had such a bad case of writers' block...really bad especially at the...WEDDING CHAPTER! So sorry if this chapter will disappoint you.**

**You guys would see a whole new side of Johanna :D**

**I've finally took notice :3**

**Gah, I need to find myself a storyboard partner, my brain has gone dead XD **

**To make things a little interesting, I shall put 3 facts each about me at the end of the chapter and the following chapters to come (2 more chapters to go baby!)**

**AND NO, I DO NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND THAT'S WHY I WAS HOLDING SOME KIND OF HIATUS. Hmph. lol. (reply to 'sammycheese' a guest btw)**

**Do you think I'm stalling now? Well guess what, I kinda am :3 *insert cheeky grin here***

**KATNISS POV FTW!**

* * *

Is it really happening? Is this finally the day where I... would finally get rid of the name 'Everdeen' and replace it to 'Mellark'

I wake up feeling strange in a good way. Even though our wedding is about 7 hours away from nine o' clock, I could feel the butterflies already forming in my stomach. _"__Early wedding jitters" Effie says in her usually annoying high voice. _

Looking over to my left, is Peeta, still sleeping, which I find it rather strange. Events like these, Peeta would surely wake up early in the morning and start making breakfast which I'll normally wake up to the smell.

These past few days it's been different. "Oh well." I shrug.

_Wait. It's 9am already, doesn't that mean...?_ "Oh, shit!" I freak.

I look over to Peeta, slightly hesitating to wake him up but, argh, the hell with it! I grab Peeta's shoulder and shake quite viciously "Good morning sunshine!" I coo to him.

He looks at me with sheer confusion and asks, "What...ugh...what time is it?" He looks at the alarm clock next to him and it read **9:06am**. "Katniss, we got to go!"

He rushes to get his pants as I slightly laugh at our silliness. Why are we like this? Well, we got prepping up to do with Effie at 9:30 at the Justice Building and you know Effie and her time. You know exactly how she is.

I scramble to get dressed though we know that we're just gonna use something else but do you guys really want us to go to Effie only wearing our sleepwear? Tch, hell no.

_**9:15am **_"Katniss! Let's go!" Peeta says quite frank.

I wouldn't blame him though, the last time Effie gave us a lecture about punctuality it was sheer horror.

* * *

"We're here! We're here!" We barge into the Justice Building panting as if we ran a marathon.

"Oh! Just in time, brilliant!" Effie says with her usual tone. "Okay prep teams!" she claps in a ordering manner to give it more effect, "Do your best and make sure they.." She stops again as she points with slight distaste on her face as she points at our sweatpants, "...Look brilliant!" she says with pure enthusiasm.

"There will come a time, where this would be all over." I muttered to myself while Octavia snickers behind.

* * *

I go through the list of who-is-who once again making sure if hey got it right as I wait to dry after they put me in the solution that temporarily reduces sweat and hair growth.

_**The Ever Awaited Wedding of:**_

_**Peeta Mellark & **_**Katniss Everdeen**

_**Maid of Honor: Johanna Mason**_

* * *

_**Best Man: Haymitch Abernathy**_

* * *

_**Bridesmaids: Annie Cresta, Effie Trinket, Mrs. Everdeen and Octavia**_

* * *

_**Flower Girl: Aequoreas "Aqua" Odair**_

* * *

_**Groomsmen: Gale Hawthorne, Flavius and Beetee**_

* * *

_**Ring bearer: Rory Hawthorne**_

I remember how me and Peeta had such a hard time who's gonna be who in this list when everyone who was supposed to be...were practically dead.

_Prim and Rue could've been part.  
__Finnick could've been part.  
__Cinna could've been part.  
Dad...could've been part._

"Katniss! Get down here!" Octavia's voice echoes through. "We only have 4 hours left! Where are you?"

"Coming!" I sigh. I'm excited and all but, I just miss everyone.

I open the door to the 'makeup' room and my eyes just widen at the amount of make up products already spread out around the desk.

I make my way through, reading some of the brands as I pass by, _MAC, L'Oreal,_ _Zalora_, pronouncing it was hard enough.

And it all happens again. Trimming of my eyebrows, complaining, putting on make-up, more complaining, Effie telling me to act my best. _Well, no shit,_ more complaining and finally, putting on my dress.

"Beautiful! Just beautiful." Effie says. Her eyes glisten with tears a little as we shared a comfortable silence. "Ah." Snapping back to reality. "Oh, c'mon dear, today's your-_oof._"

Believe it or not. I hugged her. "Thanks, Effie." I said. I could feel her squirm but slightly relaxes after a while.

"Well dearie, it's been quite...a crazy ride with you guys." Effie says while she looks at her wristwatch. "Gosh, Katniss, we need to go!"

She quickly grabbed my hand and dashed..well I mean, power walked outside of the building and into the car, being careful not to mess up my hair.

* * *

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale- _"Johanna! I need Johanna here now!" I shout. Nerves are taking over me, What the hell, "Johanna get over here!" I shout again.

"Hello there my little sweet cheeks." Johanna said. "Guessing you need some 'girl' talk before the wedding starts eh?"

My breath hitched in the middle of my throat, slowly, I nod. "Johanna..do you think what I'm doing is right?" I asked,

"Well, of course Katniss, what are you talk-"

"Are we moving to fast? Will we even get to still see you guys? I probably not even good enough, I can't even cook properly, Oh, I don't know, What if we-"

"PLEASE SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND." Johanna exclaimed.

I gulped. I took a breath one last time and queuing Johanna to go on.

"Look." She said looking at me straight in the eye. Her serious face not even faltering. "You and Peeta...share a relationship deeper than what all of us can comprehend. But me.." Johanna took a moment to compose herself. "When I had my first relationship, everyone surrounded us nothing but rejection." I winced, though, still not exactly understanding where this is going. "In result, we doubted each other, we couldn't tell anything to each other anymore. Our faith to each other, wavered." She said wiping a small tear forming.

I still don't get it though. "Oh. I'm so sorry."

She looked at me with a smirk playing on her features, "Okay, what I'm saying is, shouldn't you be wedded surrounded by joy?" Johanna said.

All pressure was lifted from my shoulders as my heart lightened from what she said. "Thanks Johanna, I can't believe I'm saying this but..you're the best." I said.

"Places everybody! The wedding is about to start! Ms. Katniss Everdeen, Effie is calling you now!" Some random person shouted.

"Well, looks like it's time sweet heart." Haymitch passed by with a thumbs up.

I made my way to Effie, now, confident thanks to Johanna. "Oh dear, here's your bouquet, and don't forget...smile...for Peeta." She said waving goodbye.

My bouquet, is absolutely..takes me back to memory lane. It consists of primroses, of course, those onion looking flowers that Peeta gave me years back and...Dandelions. My favorite.

Well, I guess...This is it. This is the day where I would proudly wear, the last name...Mellark.


End file.
